fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Flaversham: Shopping Avenger
Plot Olivia Flaversham and Alana Chambers have to embark on numerous shopping missions at Club Banana to gear up for their stands against Dr. Rathoug and Selene at different locations! Can they gear up in 90 seconds or less and will they defeat those sleazy super-villains? Note: This game parody is based on the Disney Channel web game "Kim Possible: Shopping Avenger". To play the game, click here. You may require adobe flash player. The Cast *Kim Possible - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Extra with Kim - Alana Chambers (The Great Mouse Detective 2: The Rise To Return, as Olivia's partner and friend) *Wade - Norman Frierson (The Great Mouse Detective 2: The Rise To Return, as Olivia's boyfriend and wingman) *Rufus - Maya the Bee (Maya the Bee) *Drakken - Mouses Fiennes (The Great Mouse Detective 2: The Rise To Return) *Shego - Dianne Ratigan (The Nutcracker Prince) Prologue One day, at their secret underground planning base, Olivia Flaversham, Alana Chambers and Maya the Bee were checking to see if they had everything they required for their missions to stop Dr. József G. Rathoug and Selene the Mouse Queen. Olivia was wearing a cropped black turtleneck shirt with long sleeves that go to the middles of her forearms and bears her midriff and her belly button, green cargo pants, brown leather gloves with thin cuffs, a red wristwatch on her right wrist, a dark brown utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. Alana was wearing a cropped black t-shirt that bears her midriff and her belly button, green cargo pants, dark brown leather gloves with thin cuffs, a black wristwatch on her right wrist, a dark brown utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. As Alana and Maya checked a list of supplies, Olivia pulled them out to show that they had each and every supply. "Waterproof map?" Alana asked? "Got it." Olivia replied, reaching into her pocket and pulling what looked like the waterproof map. "Two-way nano-scanner?" "Check!" Olivia pressed a button on her utility belt and turned translucent and green for a period of time, then back to her normal colors. "Pulsating beacon?" "Right here." She pulled a beeping and flashing beacon out of her pockets and back in. "Okay. And the most important thing of all..." Alana got to the last thing on the list. "Oh, no, I left it at home!" Olivia cried. Alana gasped in alarm and Maya hid in Alana's shirt. "Abort! Abort! Abort!" "Wait!" Olivia chimed in, implying she was faking. "Here it is!" She pulled a card out of a secret pocket and a "cha-ching!" was heard. "Don't scare us like that, Olivia!" Maya popped out of Alana's shirt again and made a sound of worry. "Come on! Bring your Club Banana Frequent Buyers Discount Card and let's get started!" =Olivia Flaversham: Shopping Avenger= Select A Mission To select a mission, click one of the links below. Arctic Mission Dr. Rathoug and Selene the Mouse Queen are building a giant army of Ice-Bots at a secret Sub-Zero Arctic Lab! A slush sample has been traced by Norman to their exact coordinates, but you will have to gear up first, and you have 90 seconds to do it! Click Here Desert Mission Dr. Rathoug's hoarding the entire supply of strawberry scented hair care products at his desert compound! You can still stop him, only if you can gear up in 90 seconds or less. Click Here Outer Space Mission The space agency is missing a shuttle, and Peru has just reported the sun's gone total blackout! Sounds like Rathoug and Selene to Norman. You will need to leave as soon as you gear up, or in 90 seconds, whichever comes first! Click Here Jungle Mission Something in the jungle reeks! Norman tracked a cluster of synthetic clouds to an Amazonian volcano right next door to Rathoug and Selene's Jungle HQ. You have only got 90 seconds to gear up! Click Here Underwater Mission Rathoug and Selene are at it again! They are training an army of Mutant Sushi at an undersea fresh fish factory. You have got only 90 seconds to gear up! Click Here Gallery Olivia as Kim Possible.png|Olivia as Kim Possible Alana as Kim Possible.png|Alana as Kim's Partner (Extra) Norman_Frierson_full_body_from_back.png|Norman as Wade József G. Rathoug.png|Rathoug as Drakken Selene The Mouse Queen.jpg|Selene as Shego Category:Shopping Avenger